The Darkness within Ultimate Light
by Lv99ghosttype
Summary: When Sora finds a keyblade that makes everything in his heart release, all of the worlds start to go into a ultimate chaos, and a ultimate evil awakens and feelings for others awaken also. RoxasXXion SoraXKairi VenXAqua CloudXTifa
1. The balance of Hearts

The Darkness within the Ultimate Light

Its like I feel so many people in my heart, Roxas, his replica, Ventus, and every one of my drives, all in my heart wanting to be set free. I feel the darkness starting to flood in the hallow parts of my heart.

I was in the cave where we drew pictures when we where little. The unopenable door at the end of the cave standing there just waiting for someone to discover its secretes. I looked at all the pictures, remembering all the memories, and there was the picture I drew Kairi, well an edited one. I saw something different about it, there was her doing the same to mine. I thought I was going to cry.

"Sora? Where are you lazy bum?" I heard Kairi walking up toward me. I started to wipe up every tear.

"Hey Kairi…" I didn't turn around just yet. She sat next to me.

"Was it you who did this originally?" she asked me.

"Yes it was. Riku kept teasing me with the whole paoupu fruit and I drew this, so I could be with you." The tears couldn't be held anymore; I had missed out on a whole year of emotion, probably now it's all being released.

She took my face and made me look into her eyes. Her face getting closer with every breath. Our lips touched, more like crashed. Who knows, it was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt.

"Sora I love you but now you look like there is something inside you that wants out. Let me help free it." She looked at me then looked at my chest. Her hand was over my heart. "Who is it? Roxas? That Ventus guy? Who?"

"It's everything, my body just can't carry anyone else. I have been a used by way to many people and I've carried to many hearts, I have even carried yours…" my voice trailed off. I heard someone walk into the cave. Riku.

"Ahh I found a new item…. But what could it be?"

"Hey Riku…" said Kairi back to Riku.

"The door seems to have more presence today." He said walking closer to us.

"I wonder why?" I asked.

"Maybe that the both of us can open any door, any lock, and there is that mysterious door waiting to be opened." He said "We tried sense we where kids, now there it is. Maybe it's our destiny."

"You think our entire journey, entire ramble with Ansem I mean Xehanort, and the whole Organization XIII just to open this stupid door with probably nothing inside?" I was yelling for some unknown reason, maybe it was Roxas. He did have a grudge with Riku.

He drew his keyblade.

"Yes, maybe there is a bigger evil that we need to stop, or there is a reward for all of our hard times, all of the heartbreak. Or in your case Sora, heart loss." Another joke on how I was a heartless, ironic huh?

"I DID IT FOR KAIRI!" I thought I was going to explode.

"Are you going to join me or am I going to carry this burden?" asked Riku in a cool manner. He was awful sorry for himself often.

I drew the kingdom key and walked next to Riku, which was standing in front of the door.

We held them up and a light beam shot out of the tips of our weapons and hid the door. Even when the beams stopped it continued to glow. The door faded away.

The room looked like a temple, with statues everywhere. Mainly of keyblades and keyholes. At the end there was a stand witch held a keyblade that was glowing with power. It was a simple design, it was glowing red and the blade was blue with lightning bolts all over it. At the end of the blade was a white heart and all of the lightning hit it.

"What a blade" muttered Riku.

I grabbed its handle and put it in my hand. I noticed how sharp it was with a rather dangerous point at the end of it.

"Look at what the stand says." Said Kairi.

"The blade of the destroyed worlds, known to take the hearts of worlds and people and move them to their rightful places. It can make Hearts for the beings that have none or make a body for those that are only heart. The first of the three blades of Ragnarok, Balance of the Heart." Read Riku.

I looked at the marvelous blade. It felt like it can do the things that Riku said, for all of those that where in my heart. They all deserved one.

"I want to free them." I felt possessed and started to move around the room strangely.

The Keyblade flew in the air and flew around my body. Then I felt it stab me right in the heart. I saw an old man when it did, he had a striking resemblance to Xehanort but much older, his grandfather maybe.

"Sora!" They both cried. My body started to turn translucent. I saw 9 figures lying on the ground in front of me. Six of them where my drives, two where holding hands, one was roxas the other was a girl with short black hair, both with the XIII jackets, the last was one in full armor, about my size. I saw 9 hearts come out of my body and fly into the 9 bodies. And then I fully disappeared.

I got up off the ground and saw my hands in white gloves, then I saw the red shorts, I was in limit form.

"Sora!" yelled Kairi.

I saw the Anti Sora fuse into the master Sora. Or I mean me. It was the most confusing time for me. I saw that me take valor and disappear, fallowed by the other two Me's. Riku and Kairi where standing helpless.

My mind couldn't take it. I fell to the darkness in my mind and in minuets I was asleep.

What am I now? Did I create my own ending?


	2. A dark Road ahead

The Darkness within the Ultimate Light part 2

I awoke on the beach of our island. I was wishing it was all a dream, me being separated, my world falling apart but all of it was real. It was early morning, which made me question how long I was asleep.

"Sora how are you doing?" asked Riku when he walked over.

"How do you know I'm the real Sora?" I was in limit form.

"We just knew" he replied.

"Where is Kairi?" If there was anyone that could make me happy it was her.

"She's helping Roxas, that girl, and the guy in armor" His memories where as damaged as mine.

"How are they?" I wanted to know about my nobody.

"Roxas has a heart but he has no memories. All he knows is that his name was Roxas, and all of the basic information about the world as in school. He is probably up to your level of knowledge"

"And the girl?"

"She doesn't know a thing, she has the same basic info as Roxas but other than that nothing about her."

"And that guy?"

"He's been asleep for as long as you have. We don't know a thing about him, we can't take his helmet off anyway."

"Where are they?"

"By the raft."

We walked to the old raft we made last year. There was Kairi moving some jars around, probably potions. There laid the guy in armor motionless, the girl right next to him and there was Roxas sitting there holding his knees.

"Roxas!" I said to him.

"Who are you?" he said back.

"I'm a friend"

"Now just relax Roxas" said Kairi in her kind of motherly voice.

"No, I see two different people in every eye, one I see a girl with red hair and pink cloths and the other I see a girl with blonde hair and in a white dress thing. I Don't know!" he needed to rest, his eyes where failing him. He was probably going crazy. He needed some time to adjust.

"Relax, you will only see one of me vary soon. It will be ok just relax and take a nap." He did lie down and fall asleep right then and there.

"Kairi what's happening?" I asked her.

"Well apparently the keyblade we found made all of your drives but that one go crazy and leave. We don't know where they went." She responded.

"Great I have a whole bunch of me's roaming other worlds. And we don't have anything to go and get them."

"I….I have something…." Said the guy in armor.

"What is it? And who are you?" I said rushing to his side.

"My name.. is… Ventus… or Ven for… short." A keyblade popped into his hand. "My keyblade can be used as a ship to other worlds. I'm not sure if it would work the same for you guys. It requires a lot of training." He got up.

"Why does that guy look like me?" he said pointing to Roxas "Is he my nobody?"

"Look like you? He's my nobody." I said.

Ventus took off his helmet and I thought my jaw dropped to the ground.

"He looks a awful lot like me." He said.

"Yes he does," said Riku.

"Wait is your name Sora?" Ven asked me.

"Yes why?"

"I remember you when you where 4. How long has it been? 11 years."

"What do you mean 11 years? You remember me when I was 4. How does this make sense?" this was getting confusing.

"11 years ago, I was training to be a keyblade master then my unversed Vanitas damaged my heart. You where the only one to keep my heart safe. Maybe when you became a heartless that guy took my image." He said.

"So you're that Ven guy they called me."

"Well I need to save Terra and….Aqua before anything else."

"We'll help you save your friends if you help me find my drives."

"Of course."

"I wonder what my brother thinks of me now?" he mumbled.

"Who's that?" asked Riku.

"You wouldn't know him, he's always a downer anyway."

We sat there and talked a bit. Mainly about how we where going to get off the island.

"So I can only carry 4 people on my keyblade at a time." Van said.

"I think we can get ourselves to Yen Sid's or Disney castle and be able to transport the other two here." Said Riku.

"I'll take Sora of course, Riku, and that Roxas guy. Kairi you can stay here and keep healing that girl ok?"

"Her name is Xion." Said Roxas out of nowhere. We all thought he was asleep.

"Xion? How do you know that?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know just her name is Xion." Roxas got up and walked to the unconscious Xion.

"I'm going to go with these guys for a bit Xi-Xi, I'm comin' back for you 'k?"

Xion did twitch. Roxas stood up and walked over to us.

"When are we leaving?" He drew the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion "Because I'm ready. I remember all of you, but I have barley any knowledge of her. I want to know why I don't"

"Well your welcome to join" said Riku.

"Hope you ain't turning into Xehanort anytime soon." He replied.

"Xehanort?" asked Ven.

"He's a guy who took over Riku's heart and gave him dark powers."

"One of my masters what named Xehanort. He was older than dirt and had a vary dark heart. He had brown skin and what hair he had left was completely white." Said Ven

"Ours wasn't so old but he did have brown skin and white hair." Said Riku.

"But they can't be the same guy can't it?"

"Who knows."

"Aren't we going to leave anytime this century? Besides I need to get something from the dark realm." Said Roxas.

"Fine we go to Yen Sid's and then we go to the dark realm." Said Ven.

Ven drew his keyblade and it transformed into this bike looking thing. We all hopped on and we flew off leaving Kairi and Xion sitting on the beach.

There we went looking for the answers.


	3. Yen Sid's place

The Darkness within The Ultimate Light part 3

We where flying between worlds, it was a better feeling then I could imagine, seeing all of the stars and worlds passing us by. I think I was sad when I saw twilight town.

We landed and gained a lot of staring when we where walking through the town. The only one that looked relatively normal was Riku. Roxas was still in his XIII coat, Ven was in his armor, and I was disfunctionally colored, and we where all carrying our weird keyblades.

We made it to the train and went off to Yen Sid's tower. I remember it was the first weird place I really ever went to for a year.

It felt empty; I was wondering what had happened. We all made it to the top and saw his seat with no one in it.

"Well there is no one here, we wasted time" said Riku who just jumped into the huge chair propping his feat on the desk.

"I don't like it when people do that to my chair." Said Yen Sid coming out of behind the chair. I think it was a good minuet when we stopped laughing at Riku who simultaneously jumped five feet in the air and peed his pants.

"What are Nobodies doing in my tower?" asked Yen Sid pointing his finger at Roxas.

"I have a heart, I'm not a nobody anymore." Responded Roxas.

"I see…"

"Mister Yen Sid, Sir? Do you know about the 3 blades of Ragnarok?" I asked.

"Ahh so you found one. It is three keyblades that can do strange things to ones heart, if all three are in one place then the great Ragnarok will be summoned. What it is I do not know. I see you found the balance of the heart."

"We need to find Sora's drives." Said Riku.

"And my friends, Aqua and Terra." Said Ven.

"You all have set a adventure in motion that will ultimately decide if all of the worlds will stay alive or die forever. All of the evil has just been covered up with all of your previous adventures, now it has set everything in motion for the ultimate final chapter. I will be happy to help you all with preparing for this tale." Yen Sid was good at making a bad situation look worse.

"Fine, Roxas needs to get into the dark realm and I need to get Kairi and Xion here." I said.

"I will be happy to provide. Come to me if you need any more assistance."

"Ven will you go with me to the dark realm?" asked Roxas

"Sure why not." And they walked into the dark portal.

Roxas' Pov.

There we where standing on the dark beach of the dark realm, the moon shining down on us.

"So what do you need?" asked Ven.

"Its not something I need." I walked over and picked up a thalassa shell. "I almost forgot about you."

"I….Miss ….V…Ve.." We heard a voice from behind a rock; I saw blue hair over the top of it.

"Hello?" said Ven making the blue haired person get up. I saw a woman, probably around 17 years old, short blue hair, weird looking clothes, and a strong sort of stance. Her clothes where in shreds.

"Ven!"

"Aqua!"

They both ran into each other's arms, then letting go embarrassed.

"Aqua what happened?"

"Well after all of the fighting I got sent down here into the dark realm to save Terra's body, which was taken over by Xehanort."

"It doesn't matter right now, I found you, and we are going to save all of the worlds."

"Ok but who is that guy and why does he look like your twin?"

"I'm Roxas, when Ven's heart was sent into Sora's body and when Sora became a heartless then I took his image. So now I look like him." I said. She was a strange one.

"Ahh well we need to get going." Said Aqua.

And thus we left the dark depressing beach.

Sora's Pov.

After some of Yen Sid's magic and about 15 minuets Kairi and Xion where in front of us.

Then there was a lot of catching up to do. Kairi got well informed and Xion learned some things but still was clueless.

Yen Sid decided to teach Kairi and Xion how to wield a keyblade and basic magic. Riku and me just sat there and read books. That is until we ran into a certain stash of magazines under Yen Sid's desk. Who knew that an old man liked dirty stuff like that.

"Sora! Riku! You shouldn't be looking at stuff like that!" said someone with big round ears. It was King Mickey.

"Hey Mickey, where is Donald and Goofy?" I said.

"They are protecting the castle. What happened? I saw about 4 different versions of you roaming around, and why are you in limit form?" said Mickey.

We told him the situation.

"I see, well then I'm here to help you." He said.

"I… I mean we need to do this ourselves" I said.

"I see well if you need anything let me know."

"Will do," I said.

"Bye" and Mickey walked off. We reached for what we where previously reading then it burst into flames.

"You two still shouldn't be reading that kind of stuff" he said from across the hall.

Then Ven and Roxas came back, with a girl. Her name was Aqua.

We waited a bit, and then one by one we fell asleep.

Ven's Pov

I got up to see everyone asleep, but I couldn't find Aqua.

I started to roam the tower; I realized that there was nothing in the tower other than the top rooms. I made it to the bottom and made my way out.

And there she was, resting. Looking up at the sky.

I walked over to her but she didn't notice me. I sat down next to her and laid back.

"So this is what you wanted to see? The sky?" I said.

"Its not what I wanted to see, but I like it."

"Then what is it you wanted to see?"

"I'm not sure, it changed from everyone to freedom. The last thing was… well you"

"Me and Terra you mean"

"No just you."

"Why me?"

"Because it was you who was the only one who… gave me hope all those years. I didn't age a day and I hoped you would age, even just a bit, so being in love with you wouldn't make me feel like a slut. Damn." She loves me?

"Really? What? This doesn't make…. Wow" I didn't know what to think.

"Now I know what you think."

"No you don't, you just said I love you like you where thinking and I ultimately set in that hey she loves me too. Darn." I said. I guess we can say what's on our mind pretty easily.

I didn't know what was I thinking at the time. One moment I was looking at her face going to wipe away tears then my lips met hers. We where lost.

"Why do I have a habit on finding new items?" said Riku at the doorway of the tower.

We separated and looked embarrassed. I was sure our faces turned 13 different shades of red and pink.

"No don't stop, I was just leaving." And Riku walked away.

"Are we?" I asked.

"Take what you said and change the order of the words. That's your answer."

"We…. Are?"

"What do you think?" she said kissing my cheek.

I could tell you what happened the rest of the night but it was all filled with cheesy love comments and romantic fluff.


	4. Split up in many ways

The Darkness within the ultimate light part 4

Roxas' pov.

We all didn't sleep all that well. I don't know what it is.

We have 7 key blade wielders with us but for the strangest reason I have a feeling that things will go terribly wrong.

Yen Sid gave us three gummi ships because he had nothing that would fit all of us.

I wanted to find out why do I have this feeling with Xion, what is it, or who is she.

We stood outside the ships while Sora started speaking.

"Okay we need to find out who's going where and what are we going to do first." He said.

"These ships could fit four people each but why'd he give us three." Asked Aqua.

"Maybe so we could have a extra." Said Riku.

"But we need somewhere to put it." Said Kairi.

"Disney Castle! We could put the ship there." Said Sora.

"I want to know where Terra is. Maybe Mickey can tell us where he is." Said Ven.

"Then I'll take Ven and Aqua to Disney Castle They'll take the Extra ship and I'll take the one we'll keep." Said Riku.

"Why are you going?" said Sora.

"Terra is a friend of mine." Said Riku.

"Then the rest of us go to…" started Sora.

"Hallow bastion?" I asked.

"It's Radiant Garden." Said Sora. Kairi twitched.

Then we all boarded the ships and flew off. One ship to find this Terra, the other to get to Radiant Garden. .

We landed at an isolated area and ran for Merlin's home.

"Hey Merlin" said Sora walking in.

"Sora!" He said.

"Where is Leon and the rest of them?" he asked.

"Their out, what do you need?" asked Merlin.

"Have you seen any other me's running around or know of any blades of Ragnarok?" Asked Sora.

"I heard the reason that the others left because of them seeing you somewhere with something valueable. As for Ragnarok, there is one on a strange world that I know of. It is not like any world you have ever been in. The others I remember but I don't at the same time. Why don't you ask?" He said.

Sora pulled out the first one.

"I found this and seperated my heart. that is why these two are here." Said Sora in a sad voice pointing to me and Xion who still hasn't said anything.

"We need that Sora and the other Blades so we can just finish this adventure! I don't have a home anymore and i'm forever branded a enimy so can we just let me die already!" I yelled. I knew something inside snapped and will keep snapping until I'm dead.

"Roxas, Xion i think you two should step outside for a bit okay?" said Kairi in her caring voice.

We walked ouside. I had the sudden urge to run.

"Can I be there Roxas?" Asked Xion who's voice kept me from running. I may have not remembered her but she sounded all so familiar.

"Be where?" I asked.

"There, when you die. It will be a long time from now, but its something I want to see. Where we die, together." She said.

"Together?" I asked.

"We will live together, and die together." she said. I don't know why I wanted to cry but I did want to.

I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket and a pencil. I wrote a note and slipped under the door.

"Lets go Xion." I said. She nodded and we ran.

We made it to a cliff that overlooked a castle. We don't know why we came here but it was the place that called us. We where running out of time, it was almost sunset.

"What are you kids doing here? And why are you wearing those coats?" said a cool voice. it was deep and hard to discribe.

We turned around to see a man with long silver hair, a long sword, and one wing.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You may call me, Sephiroth the one winged angel." he said.

"Sephiroth!" said a voice behind him. It was a man with spikey blonde hair (looks alot like mine and Ven's), and he had a wider sword in bandages.

"Ahh Cloud, you want to kill me that badly." Said Sephiroth.

"Yes-" He started but was intterupted.

"I said want." He said flying off.

Cloud looked at us. Then he smiled.

"Cloud!" said another voice. Then we saw a woman with raven black hair(like Xions but longer) and ruby eyes.

"Tifa... I'm sorry." said Cloud.

"I should be apologizing." She said walking closer then looking at us and smiled.

"These two where trapped by Sephiroth when I found them. Don't they remind you of something?" said Cloud.

"Yes, yes they do, and I miss it. Who are you guys anyway?" said Tifa.

"Roxas and Xion." I said.

"If you two ever need us, you just come here and we'll meet again. Promise." said Cloud.

"Alright." Said Xion. They turned around and started walking away until Cloud turned around.

"Roxas, don't get caught up in anything else alone, when you have her. Don't make that mistake." He said as he walked away. I noticed Xion sitting on the cliff, looking at the setting sun.

"It's not twilight town, but I like it." She said.

"If only I had some sea salt ice cream." I said instantly remembering all of the memories that i had with her all of the feelings that now felt real started reforming in my body.

"Roxas?" She said.

"Yaa?"

"You remember me again." She said with a smile.

"Sorry for forgetting" I said. and I looked down and closed my eyes.

"Roxas!" She said."open your eyes you lazy bum!" she started shaking me.

When I did I saw a town with a beautiful sunset. I looked down to see a long fall.

"Twilight Town." I mumbled.

"And ice cream." She said pulling out three sea salt ice creams.

"Where were they and why are there three?" I asked.

"I don't know" She said as she dropped two ice creams to their death.

"Wanna share?" She asked.

"I'd be glad." And we started eating away at it.

I held it as we licked it until I felt her tounge brush againts my lips. We where out of ice cream.

Then our lips met. It was just a simple kiss but it felt like it was a whole lot more. Maybe it's my new heart talking. She broke it and looked up at me.

"I don't know why I did that, and I don't think I want a relationship yet. I want to know if it's right." She took my heart she stole from that kiss and distroyed it.

"Why can't I ever have happyness?" I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry Roxas but i don't think I'm ready." She said.

"But when you will be you'll fall for another guy. It's going to happen you just wait and see. I don't know why everyone say's i can't be happy, why I can't be who I am. I'm not Sora anymore. I am Roxas but no one sees me as that. I just want something, one simple thing but I just get it rejected. I just had to be me." I finished. my mind cleared.

"I can't just love someone because they never got any love. Just because they have had a bad life and are being selfish." She yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Xion." I said getting up. It was over for me. I put the popscicle stick in my pocket. "Bye Xion. Hope you find someone else to die with." Then I jumped off the tower opening the dark portal and falling in it. Seeing the world i was leaving become Radiant Garden once again. I never wanted to go to either world ever again.

And There I left.

End.

It's been awhile sense I made the last chapter so I hope you enjoy.


End file.
